


A Choice of Three

by musette22



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: This was meant to be a drabble based on a Tumblr prompt, but I may have gotten a little carried away. Okay, a lot carried away. Warning: this is pure smut.The prompt:Okay but what if Chris knows of all the likes Seb leaves in Jon's photos and one night they go out for a drink. Seb's sat at a table while Chris goes and gets their drinks, only to find Jon by the bar. Chris strikes a conversation with Jon and decides to make Seb jealous so he invites him to the table and they flirt and Seb gradually grows needy of some praise so when he whines needing attention Chris touches his cheek and says "It's okay baby, you can be a good boy for the both of us later.”





	A Choice of Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble based on a Tumblr prompt, but I may have gotten a little carried away. Okay, a lot carried away. Warning: this is pure smut.
> 
> The prompt:
> 
> Okay but what if Chris knows of all the likes Seb leaves in Jon's photos and one night they go out for a drink. Seb's sat at a table while Chris goes and gets their drinks, only to find Jon by the bar. Chris strikes a conversation with Jon and decides to make Seb jealous so he invites him to the table and they flirt and Seb gradually grows needy of some praise so when he whines needing attention Chris touches his cheek and says "It's okay baby, you can be a good boy for the both of us later.”

“Same again for you, baby?” Chris asks, getting up from his chair.

“Please,” Sebastian answers, smiling up at him sweetly.

It’s a Saturday night in November and Chris and Seb are out on a date night. The place they chose to go to tonight is not too far from their brand-new Tribeca apartment, which they’ve been sharing ever since they publicly came out as a couple a few months ago. Going public meant that they could now have date nights at actual bars without having to sneak around, and lately they’ve been making the most of their new and improved circumstances.

Chris makes his way over to the bar, and while he's tapping his fingers on the marble counter, waiting for the bartender to take his order, he takes a leisurely look around at the other folks hanging around the establishment tonight. Since this is a trendy place that’s frequented by celebs, he’s not surprised to see a lot of beautiful people. Nevertheless, his attention is caught by one beautiful person in particular. He recognizes the man immediately – this guy would stand out in any crowd, in the best possible way.

Jon Kortajarena is leaning back on the counter, talking to an equally stunning girl, laughing with her in a way that seems to light up his whole face. _And what a face it is_. Those cheekbones could cut glass and the five o’clock shadow somehow only brings out the sharpness of his jawline. Chris has never met him personally, but he knows that Sebastian has. And’s what's more, he knows that Seb follows Jon on Instagram and that he’s in the habit of liking almost all of his posts – no matter the state of undress the model is in.

Officially, Chris doesn’t have an Instagram account. Unofficially, however, and unbeknownst to Seb, he created an anonymous account a while ago, through which he’s able to follow Seb’s Instagram activity. It’s nothing creepy; not to track Sebastian’s movements or to check up on him in a controlling way – he’s never had any reason to be suspicious of Seb and he trusts him completely, so it’s not out some sense of jealousy or possessiveness or anything like that. It’s rather just a case of Chris being utterly devoted to his boyfriend and not wanting to miss out on any part of his life – and, okay, maybe he’s a _little_ bit protective. He may, one or twice, have called out a rude fan or hater as an anonymous commenter. But who can blame him: Chris knows better than anyone how sensitive Sebastian really is, and how much he takes criticism to heart. However bashful he may appear when someone compliments him, Chris knows that Sebastian actually thrives on praise – which is convenient, since Chris thrives on praising him.

As he stands there, surreptitiously checking Jon out, Chris thinks that he really can’t blame Seb for lusting after Jon a little. He really is drop-dead gorgeous. In a spur of the moment decision, Chris vacates his spot at the bar and makes his way over to Jon, who looks up as he approaches, as if sensing his presence. The moment he spots him, his full eyebrows quirk up in a look of mild surprise.

“Hey, man,” Chris greets him, holding out a hand. “How’re you doing?”

“Hi,” the model replies in a surprisingly deep voice, smiling pleasantly at him as he takes his hand.

Chris lets go and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry”, he says, “I know we’ve never met, but I just wanted to come over and introduce myself.”

“I know who you are,” Jon tells him, in his charming Spanish accent.

Chris chuckles. “Yeah, I guess everyone’s seen Captain America at some point, huh?”

“Most people, yes,” Jon says, looking amused. “But not me, I’m afraid. I don’t really like superhero movies.”

“Right,” Chris replies with a slight incline of his head, feeling a little silly now. But Jon _had_ said he knew who he was, hadn’t he? Before he can ask for clarification, Jon is speaking again.

“To me, you are best known for being the boyfriend of Sebastian Stan.”

Chris’s head snaps up. “Really?” he asks, surprised. “Seb never told me you two knew each other that well.”

Now it’s Jon’s turn to chuckle. “We don’t,” he says with a little shrug. “Although I kind of always wished we did. At least, before he started dating you.” He gives Chris a genuine smile, albeit with a wry edge. “You are a very lucky man, Chris Evans.”

“I know,” Chris agrees, and as per usual, he can’t stop the smile that blooms on his face when he realizes again that he’s _actually_ dating Sebastian Stan. He still can’t believe it sometimes.

Out of nowhere, the beginning of an idea suddenly pops into his head, and before he can overthink it he cocks his head at the brunet and says, “Hey, Jon.”

When Jon gives him a questioning look, Chris trudges on, “I’m actually here with Sebastian, on a date night. I’m sure he’d love to see you, if you’d like to join us for a drink?”

Jon’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and a few long seconds tick by before he replies. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Chris makes a show of slowly looking Jon up and down. “Can’t say that I would,’ he replies with a sly smile. Gradually, Jon’s expression morphs from one of surprise into one of understanding, and to Chris’s relief and delight, he doesn’t seem offended. On the contrary, he smirks back at Chris. “It would be my pleasure,” he replies, his voice as smooth as honey.

Chris nods, a little thrill of excitement running through him. He starts turning around, but at the last second remembers to actually get the drinks he came over here for in the first place, plus an extra one for Jon, and then he leads the tall man through the crowded room towards the back. Their table is covertly placed so that they’re able to keep an eye on the goings on in the bar, but not everyone can see them.  

Sebastian is busy on his phone as they walk up to him, so he doesn’t notice them straight away. It’s only when they reach the table and Chris clears his throat that Sebastian looks up at him, smiling. The second he catches sight of who’s standing next to Chris, however, his smile quickly turns into an expression of shocked surprise.

 _Gotcha_ , Chris thinks, amused.

“Oh my god”, Sebastian says after a beat. He stands up from his chair and takes a step towards Jon, who beams back at him and immediately pulls him into a close hug.

“Hola, guapo. Long time no see,” Jon smiles, as he lets go of Seb and takes half a step back. On cue, Sebastian looks a little flustered, darting a quick at Chris glance as if to gauge his reaction. Chris just smiles evenly at him, not giving anything away. He has to play the long game here.

“Found this handsome fella at the bar,” he tells Sebastian, “so I invited him to join us for a drink. Figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Wow, yeah. I mean, _no_ , of course I don’t mind,” Seb breathes, running a hand through his hair and looking slightly perplexed but delighted at the same time. “It’s great to see you, man.”

They pull up a chair for Jon, and he and Sebastian spend a few minutes catching up while they sip their drinks, trying to establish when they saw each other last. It has to be the Oscars after party in March, they decide. “Too long ago, in any case,” Jon says, giving Sebastian a warm smile.

When Seb excuses himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Chris and Jon alone for a moment, Chris decides to seize his opportunity. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“So, Jon”, he starts, folding his hands on the table top. “I know this might sound a little forward, and please do tell me to fuck off if this isn’t your thing. But, that said – how would you feel about playing a little game?” He cocks his head as he holds Jon’s gaze. “As a… treat. For Sebastian.”

\---

Chris and Jon are deep in conversation by the time Seb comes back from the bathroom. Or perhaps conversation is too strong a word, seeing as their exchange mostly consists of Chris complimenting Jon on his looks and his work – even going so far as to bring up examples that he’s literally just googled – and Jon responding to his flattery without missing a beat, flirting back just as hard as he makes suggestive comments about Chris’s physique. Jon is quick-witted, charming and fun to be around, Chris is pleased to find.

Initially, Sebastian seems happy that Chris and Jon are getting along so well, but when a few minutes pass and neither man does anything to acknowledge his presence, even when he tries to chip in every now and then, his confusion at the situation visibly grows. Chris makes sure to surreptitiously study Seb's reactions to his and Jon’s flirting, noting with satisfaction how he seems to be getting more restless by the minute, until he’s very nearly squirming in his seat with a little frown fixed firmly between his eyebrows.

 _Almost there_.

Sebastian and he had been planning for this night to lead up to some more private fun when they got home. In a sexual context, Sebastian is a natural sub, although he’s also more than capable of leaving that side of him untouched when the situation requires it of him. Normally, in company, Seb would be all smiles and banter and cheerful presence. But tonight was supposed to go a certain way, and Seb had slowly been slipping into the sub mindset all evening. The addition of Jon to their little party had clearly thrown him off, and as Chris had suspected, Sebastian seems to be having trouble shaking the submissive demeanor.

After a few more minutes of incessant flirting – just when Chris thinks Sebastian’s self-control must be greater than he thought and he’s about to throw in the towel and find another way to get this show on the road – suddenly, Sebastian’s restraint breaks. His hand makes an aborted movement over the table towards Chris’s, and he lets out an involuntary little whine of pure frustration.

At the faint sound, Jon’s head snaps up, dark eyes fixing on Seb immediately, a look of disbelief and barely concealed excitement on his face. Chris can’t blame him: Sebastian whining is without a doubt one of the sweetest, most enticing sounds in the universe. It’s usually reserved just for him, but tonight, Chris is feeling generous and willing to share the joy. Especially if Jon is willing to share some joy with them as well.

Chris finally turns his full attention to Seb then, giving him a soft, sympathetic look that’s at odds with his previous behavior. “What’s the matter, baby?” he asks, reaching out a hand to gently touch Sebastian’s cheek. “Were you worried we forgot about you, hmm?”

Sebastian, by this point, is apparently so starved for attention that despite the fact they have company, he turns his head into Chris’s touch, nuzzling his hand like a cat and pouting a little.

“Don’t worry, gorgeous,” Chris reassures him. “We could never forget about you.” He trails the pad of his thumb over Seb’s lower lip. “In fact, you’ve been so good all night that I think you deserve a little reward.” He looks over at Jon expectantly. “What do you think, Jon?”

Jon is still staring intently at Sebastian, and quite frankly, he looks like he wants to ravish Seb where he sits. Eventually, he gives a slow nod of his head. “Yes. I think he does.”

“Well, then,” Chris says decisively, gently patting Seb’s cheek. “Looks like you get to be a good boy for the both of us tonight, baby.”

At his words, Sebastian’s pretty mouth quite literally drops open, his eyes growing wide, pupils expanding until they’ve all but drowned out the steel blue of his irises. He swallows, wets his lips, inhales as if to speak and then swallows again instead.

Chris just watches him patiently, waiting to see how he'll react. They’ve talked about it, but they’ve never invited another person into their bed before, and to be honest, Chris always thought that if it would ever happen, it would be with a woman. But there is no denying that Jon is as pretty, if not more so, than any woman he knows, and now that he’s presented with this opportunity, Chris honestly can’t wait to spend the night with two of the most beautiful men he’s ever laid eyes on.

Sebastian certainly seems to be on the same page, judging by how flushed his cheeks suddenly are.

“…Really?” he croaks eventually, eyes now darting between him and Jon as he visibly tries to process what’s happening here.

“Really,” Chris confirms, flashing Seb a crooked smile.

Sebastian grins back at him then, wide and excited and so beautiful it makes Chris’s heart hurt in his chest. He has to lean in for a moment to kiss him lingeringly, a hand wrapped around the back of his boyfriend’s neck as Seb hums softly into his mouth. Chris catches Sebastian’s bottom lip between his teeth briefly before letting him go, and as they draw back, both of them glance at Jon to see his reaction.

Jon is looking back at them with dark eyes, both hands tightly gripping his glass as if he has to restrain himself from reaching out. Chris decides to take pity on him. He briefly squeezes Seb’s neck, before saying, “Go on then, sweetheart. Why don’t you go and give Jon a little taste of what he can expect later, hmm?”

There’s a definite spark of excitement in Sebastian’s beautiful, ocean grey eyes, and then he surprises Chris by surging forward again and pressing a quick, urgent kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, sir,” Sebastian whispers huskily.

The word still sends a shiver down Chris’s spine. “Anything for you, baby boy,” he replies in a low voice, giving a little flick of his head in Jon’s direction.

Sebastian nods and stands up, walking around the table towards Jon, who scoots back his chair so that he faces Sebastian directly. Seb, the little flirt, doesn’t just lean down to give Jon a chaste peck on the lip, oh no. Rather, he puts a hand on Jon’s right shoulder, swings his right leg over both of Jon’s and sits right down in his lap, straddling his thighs. For a second, Jon looks frozen to the spot, but when Seb wriggles his ass a little, the motion seems to snap Jon snap out of his stupor. He puts his large hands on Seb’s lower back and tilts his head up, waiting patiently until Sebastian leans in to capture his mouth in a slow, deep kiss.

The moment their lips touch, Chris sucks in a sharp breath. The picture they make together is exquisite. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this absolute awe at the combined beauty of these two dark-haired men, kissing leisurely right in front of him. Their eyes are closed, and every now and then, Chris spots a tantalizing glimpse of a wet tongue as the kiss slowly but inescapably turns into a full-blown make out session. It’s clear to see there’s a lot of mutual attraction between them, and it makes for a captivating sight.

But however much he likes watching them, and however much they seem to be enjoying themselves, Chris knows that Sebastian needs _more_ ; needs to know at all times that Chris is here and that he’s _his_ , no matter what happens tonight.

“Sebastian”, Chris says suddenly, not loud, but with enough authority to immediately get his attention. Like the good boy that he is, Sebastian draws back from the kiss almost instantly and turns towards him. He’s licking his lips and looks ever so slightly guilty, as if Chris hadn’t told him to do exactly what he just did.

That won’t do.

Even though Chris doesn’t doubt for second that he and Jon will enjoy themselves, too, tonight, this whole thing is first and foremost about Sebastian, and Chris needs to make sure Seb understands that. Understands that tonight is all about him; that he’s going to get everything he needs, which includes Chris treating him like his baby boy. He knows that’s what Sebastian always craves, regardless of the attention he may receive from others, or how welcome those attentions may be.

“Come here, baby”, Chris orders. Sebastian obediently clambers off Jon’s lap to make his way over to him, and Chris pulls him down into his lap, putting his arms around him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart”, Chris reassures Seb, loud enough for Jon to overhear. “Tonight is all about you, and you can have whatever you want. If you want to kiss Jon some more, you can. If you want to take him home and have him fuck you, that’s fine too. As long as you know that at the end of the day; at the end of the _night_ , you belong to me. Is that clear, Sebastian?”

Sebastian nods, holding his gaze, his eyes shining with plain love and devotion. “Yes, sir,” he concedes quietly. “I belong to you. Always.”

“My good boy”, Chris rumbles, placing a finger under Sebastian’s chin and drawing him into a brief, sweet kiss. They look at each other for a moment after they break away, and then Chris makes Seb get up first, before getting to his feet as well.

“Alright, gentlemen”, he says. “How about we take this somewhere a little more private?”

\----

Chris pushes open the door to their apartment, turning off the alarm and switching on the mood lighting they had installed recently. He’s clasping Sebastian’s right hand in his left and Jon walks in behind the two of them, closing the door behind him. For a moment, Chris is unsure of how to proceed. Normally, after a night out like this, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands of Sebastian for a moment longer. It’s no different tonight, to be honest, but he does feel briefly self-conscious at the idea of just slamming Seb against the wall and having his way with him when there’s another person present.

His inertia doesn’t last long, though. It lasts as long, in fact, as it takes for Seb to sidle up behind him, snake his arms around him and squeeze his already half-hard cock through his jeans. The action is enough to make Chris snap out it, his hands fly to Seb’s wrists immediately, gripping them tightly.

“Ah ah”, he tuts, his tone brooking no argument. “What do you think you’re doing? No gettin' handsy without permission, as you well know.” He turns around to face Seb, who’s ducking his head and looking up at him through his eyelashes. “If you want something, all you gotta do is ask nicely, regardless of whether it’s me or Jon you want something from.”

Chastised, Sebastian nods and Chris releases his hands. “Alright. I think you should go play with Jon for a while, sweetheart. Make him feel welcome.”

At the mention of his name, Jon suddenly speaks up from where he’s standing a few feet away, watching them. “I won’t bite, querido”, he says in a low voice. “Unless you want me to.”

The last bit is said with a cheeky smile that has even Chris suppress a groan, though he does his best to keep his cool. Sebastian is less reticent about showing how Jon affects him; the look he directs at him is so heated it kind of surprises Chris he doesn’t drop down to his knees right there and then. Instead, Sebastian waits patiently for Jon to approach him, but when he’s close enough to touch, he reaches out and grips his shirt, pulling him in the last little bit. As soon as their bodies are flush, Jon dips his head down to kiss Sebastian again, a quiet groan betraying how much he clearly wants this, too. Seb reaches up to thread his fingers in Jon’s thick locks, though when he tugs on it, Jon immediately breaks away from him.

“No, cariño”, Jon says, quietly but firmly. “You heard what Chris said. Play nice, or we’ll have to punish you. Is that what you want, hmm?”

Holding Jon’s eyes, Sebastian slowly shakes his head.

“That’s what I thought. You want to be a good boy for us, don’t you?” Jon asks, trailing his hands down Sebastian’s back to his ass and squeezing it briefly. Seb gasps, moving up on his tip-toes for a moment as he presses his body closer to Jon’s. “Why don’t you show me how good you can be for your Chris, and then I’ll decide if you can be good for me, too. Can you do that for me, querido?”

Sebastian whimpers, tipping his head back, and Jon makes use of the opportunity to press a kiss to his bared throat. “You are so beautiful, Sebastian,” Jon hums softly against his skin, and Seb makes a sound that’s suspiciously close to a purr.

Chris watches them avidly, loving how this is unfolding. He sees and appreciates what Jon is doing: he’s trying to get a grip on the dynamics between Chris and Sebastian first, find out what is and isn’t acceptable, before he dips his toes in as well. Chris doesn’t know for sure if Jon has any experience with any kind of roleplaying or sexual power games – and if he does, whether he’s usually on the more dominant or submissive side – but judging by the way he speaks and acts, he’s at least a hundred percent up for trying it with them tonight.

Knowing that Sebastian loves being ordered around, Chris calls Seb’s name again then, putting as much authority in his tone as he can muster. “Come on, baby. You heard what Jon said.”

Sebastian instantly extricates himself from Jon’s hold and turns around, making his way back to Chris.

“Good boy”, Chris praises him, gently stroking the side of Seb’s face. “Now, I want you to go to our room, change into something more comfortable, and clean yourself up a little. And then”, he says lowly, gazing intently into Sebastian’s eyes, “you’re going to find your black plug and you’re gonna use it, so that you’ll be nice and ready for us when we want you. Alright?”

Sebastian groans at the command, his eyes falling shut for a moment, and his voice is hoarse when he asks, “And what will you do?”

Chris smiles and grips Sebastian’s hips tightly for a moment before releasing him, giving him a little push in the direction of the bedroom. “That’s no concern of yours, sweet boy. But if you must know, I think it’s time that Jon and I get to know each other a little better.” His eyes seek out Jon’s across the room, and with some relief he finds him looking back at him with dark eyes.

Sebastian eyes grow wide and he shivers, confirming Chris’s suspicions that he would love nothing more than to see his boyfriend hook up with the guy he’s been lusting after for months. In fact, Sebastian looks about _this_ close to outright disregarding the order and just staying to watch. At Chris’s admonishing look, he finally does start making his way towards the bedroom, though he does look back over his shoulder more than once as if he’s worried he’ll miss all the fun.

Chris waits until Seb’s rounded the corner before he approaches Jon, taking his hand and leading him into the living room. His heart is beating faster now – not racing, exactly, but he still can’t ignore the excitement he feels at the illicit air of this whole thing. He turns around and keeps walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch, and then finally, he looks up. Jon is a good few inches taller than both Chris and Sebastian, and it feels a little strange, having to look up for once. But as soon as Jon takes his face between his hands and leans down, pressing those full, soft lips to his, Chris is sold.

Don’t get him wrong; he’s as monogamous as they come, and he fully intends to dedicate the rest of his life to making Sebastian happy, but that doesn’t mean he’s suddenly blind to other people’s beauty or appeal – and Jon has plenty of both. Still, Chris would never be here, in the apartment he and his boyfriend share, kissing another man, if he hadn’t known Sebastian was completely on board with it.

With that knowledge in the back of his mind, Chris gives himself over to the kiss, running his hands up and down Jon’s toned back as he deepens it. Jon nudges him back slightly until Chris takes the hint and sits down, pulling Jon onto the couch with him. Immediately, Jon pushes him back into the cushions, his hands roaming over Chris’s torso while he presses his face into the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there. Chris can’t hold back a groan this time, his hands flying up to tangle in Jon’s thick hair, mussing it up. As he shifts and slots his thigh in between both of Jon’s, the hardness there that presses back against him causes him to involuntarily buck up his hips in an attempt to get some friction on his already aching dick.

Just when he’s really getting into it and Jon starts to grind his hips on his, pulling down the neck of Chris’s shirt to nibble on his collarbone, a soft, high-pitched whine suddenly cuts through the haze of arousal. Both men turn their heads at the same time, to find Sebastian standing at the foot of the couch, dressed in black sweats and a black t-shirt. His eyes are dark and eager, and he looks like he desperately wants to join in, but isn’t sure he’s allowed. All of a sudden, Chris’s heart swells with affection and pride for the sweet obedience Sebastian is demonstrating, even though he’s clearly struggling. He sits up a little and reaches out a hand towards his boyfriend, inviting him to come closer.

“It’s alright, baby boy. Come and sit down with us.”

Sebastian moves like lightning, sliding in between them like there’s nowhere on earth he’d rather be. Chris suspects that might actually be the case. As Sebastian settles down, though, he notices him shift a little uneasily, and Chris suddenly remembers what he’d told Seb to do. A flare of heat spikes through him and he groans, surging forward to kiss Sebastian’s pretty, pouty mouth. He puts one hand on his neck while the other sneaks up the inside of his thigh, until he can splay his fingers over the considerable bulge in Sebastian’s sweatpants.

“Did you do as I said, sweet boy?” he growls into his mouth, and Sebastian whimpers, giving a shaky nod that Chris feels rather than sees. From Seb’s other side, he hears Jon let out a slow, measured breath. Chris hums approvingly as he palms Seb through his trousers, and Jon slides a hand behind Seb’s head, turning it towards him and leaning in to capture his lips in a hot, slow kiss. Sebastian starts to writhe on the spot, clearly reveling in the attention Chris and Jon are lavishing on him, the fingers of his left hand threading through Chris’s where they’re still rubbing over his erection, and the other hand reaching up to tangle in the fabric of Jon’s shirt.

Chris can’t help but pull Seb into his lap after a little while, needing him closer. He wraps his arms around him and rocks his erection into Seb’s ass, groaning when he rubs against the unnatural hardness of the plug through Seb’s trousers. Sebastian immediately tilts his hips back, trying to grind his erection – or the plug, Chris isn’t sure – against Chris’s thigh. He wants it _so bad_ , and it’s beautiful. Chris allows him to hump his leg for a little while, bringing his hand around to massage his dick again while Sebastian turns his head to kiss Jon some more, but when Seb starts pressing his hips up insistently into his palm, Chris knows it’s time to change things up a little. He pulls back his hand, causing Seb to whine protestingly into Jon’s mouth, and stands up from the couch.

“Sebastian”, he snaps, when Seb doesn’t stop kissing Jon. Sebastian’s head immediately jerks up, narrowly avoiding smacking Jon in the face, his eyes fixing on Chris’s immediately with a dazed sort of concentration. “Come here.”

Seb scrambles up from the couch, coming to stand before Chris with his head slightly bowed, awaiting his next command.

“On your knees.”

When Sebastian doesn’t move, just looks at him with wide-eyes, Chris puts firm a hand on his shoulder and pushes down until Seb’s knees buckle and he drops to his knees. Chris has been in this position with Seb before, knows how he likes to be manhandled a little bit, even if he does put on an air of innocence. Sebastian tilts his head up at him, his arms hanging limply by his side, and Chris gently grabs hold of Seb’s chin, squeezing to make his mouth pucker up into a little pout.

Chris cocks his head. “You know what’s going to happen now, don’t you, baby?” Chris demands in a low voice, but instead of waiting for a reply, he reaches for his zipper and slides it down slowly, not taking his eyes of Sebastian’s. Then he tugs down his jeans far enough to be able to reach into his boxers and take out his throbbing cock. He feels briefly self-conscious about exposing himself like this in front of a practical stranger, but when he glances in the direction of the couch, Jon is biting his lip, looking like he wants to devour them both. Chris and Jon exchange a heated look before Chris turns his attention back to Sebastian, who’s sitting back on his haunches at his feet, looking up at him in complete surrender.

“Open your mouth, sweetheart,” Chris orders, and Sebastian obeys without a second thought. Chris runs his fingers through Seb’s hair, petting him gently, while at the same time starting to slowly slide his dick into his waiting mouth. Chris groans at the hot, velvety softness that envelops him and doesn’t stop until he hits the back of his throat. Sebastian doesn’t flinch or gag and Chris’s chest swells with pride; he’s so pleased with Sebastian’s behavior tonight, showing their guest what a good boy he can be.

“Now work for it, pretty baby,” Chris murmurs softly, moving his hand to the back of Seb’s head and pushing him down onto his cock. This time, Sebastian does gag a little, breathing harshly through his nose, but Chris watches his face carefully, noticing the way his eyelids flutter, and he knows that this is exactly what Sebastian wants, too. When he lets go of his hair, Seb pulls back briefly to draw in a quick breath, before sinking down on his cock again. He bobs his head up and down and swirls his tongue around the head, while he works what he can’t fit into his mouth with his hand. Before long, Chris is groaning, shaking on his legs, wondering what in the hell he ever did to deserve a guy with a mouth like Sebastian’s. He swears none of his ex-girlfriends ever gave him head like this.

When Sebastian starts gently massaging his balls in his palm, all the while continuing to suck him off so good, Chris knows he has to put a stop to this sweet torture or he’ll go off like a rocket. And while that is, of course, the ultimate goal, he doesn’t want it to happen quite yet. The night’s only getting started.

“Okay, sweetheart,” he pants, running a hand gently through Sebastian’s soft hair again, “time to stop now.” Sebastian just whines and keeps going, so Chris has no choice but to grab a handful of his hair and yank his head back. Seb moans loudly, his lips red and slick, his hands gripping Chris’s jeans-clad thighs for support.

“I know you heard me, baby,” Chris grumbles as he pulls Sebastian to his feet, smashing their mouths together in a rough kiss that Seb responds to with vigor. Suddenly, Chris feels two arms wrap around Sebastian’s torso from behind, snaking in between them, and when he opens his eyes, still kissing Sebastian, he sees Jon has come up behind Seb, pressing in close and kissing his neck. Chris raises a hand to Jon’s face, nudging his chin up until he’s looking him in the eye, and then he breaks the kiss with Sebastian. He pulls Jon into a kiss over Seb’s shoulder, and Sebastian wriggles, trying to turns his head just enough to be able to watch. When Sebastian eventually starts trying to join in, clearly craving attention, Jon breaks the kiss.

“Are you getting impatient, mi amor?” Jon rumbles, pressing a kiss behind Seb’s ear. “Do you want us to look after you now?”

“Please, sir,” Sebastian breathes, darting a quick look up to Chris’s face to see his reaction at him addressing Jon in this way as well. Chris finds, to his surprise, that he couldn’t care less and he shows it by giving his boy a warm, reassuring smile. He takes a step back, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and pulling him – and by extension, Jon, who’s taken Seb’s other hand – in the direction of the bedroom. Sebastian had already turned on the bedside lamps when he was in here earlier, and the room is warm and inviting. Chris spares a moment to thank his past self for getting that ridiculously large bed, even though it had felt a bit excessive at the time and Sebastian had laughed in his face for about a minute straight when he suggested it, before agreeing to get it if that would make Chris happy.

Chris turns towards Seb and catches him eyeing up Jon, who, to be fair, is looking unfairly gorgeous in the soft lamplight. “Seb, baby, why don’t you go lie down on the bed?” Chris says quietly, stroking a hand down Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian does as he’s told, sitting down on the edge of the bed and then scooting backwards towards the headboard, his eyes still fixed on Chris’s.

“What now, sir?” Seb asks quietly, leaning back onto his elbows and shamelessly showing off the way his erection is tenting the front of his sweatpants. When Chris casts a sidelong glance at Jon, he finds him predictably undressing Sebastian with his eyes.

Instead of answering, Chris kneels onto the bed and makes Seb lift his hips, so he can ease the elastic past the swell of his ass. Next, he grabs the bottom of Seb’s sweats and yanks them down his legs without warning. The sharp, sudden movement causes Sebastian to yelp, hands flying to his hips on instinct as if trying to preserve his modesty, until he realizes that he isn’t wearing any underwear and his modesty has long gone out the window anyway. After he’s thrown the sweats into a corner, Chris crawls higher up the mattress while his eyes roam hungrily over Seb’s exposed lower body, lingering on his hard, flushed cock resting against his lower abdomen. After he’s pulled up Seb’s t-shirt over his head, too, he pushes him down again to kiss him, lowering himself on top of his now fully naked boyfriend.

Chris takes his time drinking him in, just enjoying the closeness for a moment, while Sebastian melts into the kisses and caresses, going pliant underneath him and making soft, content noises. Chris takes that as his cue to slide his hand up Sebastian’s chest, take one of his nipples between his thumb and his forefinger, and tweak it roughly. Seb keens under his touch, arching his back and making a throaty sound, somewhere between pain and pleasure, and then Chris suddenly reaches down and wraps a hand around Seb’s straining erection. He gives it a few quick strokes that earn him a loud moan, before drawing back his hand again, making Sebastian whine at the loss.

Chris ignores his protests and pleas and gets up from the bed. “Stay where you are, baby,” he warns with a stern look, just in case. He locks eyes with Jon, then beckoning him closer. Jon tilts his head a little, a questioning look in his eyes, but Chris just reaches for the buttons on Jon’s shirt, opening them one by one until it’s hanging open and he can push it off his chest. He grabs the hem of Jon’s undershirt and pulls the shirt up over his head, too, revealing his toned torso; tanned and lean, and enough to make Chris’s mouth water. This man clearly isn’t a model for no reason.

Jon doesn’t hesitate to get Chris out of his shirt as well. “Look at you,” he hums, stroking his hands down Chris’s chest. “So big. So handsome.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, beautiful,” Chris smiles flirtatiously, pulling Jon into a heated kiss.

Suddenly, there’s a sound like a broken sob from the direction of the bed. On instinct, Chris whips his head around, to find Sebastian staring intently at them, one hand wrapped around his length as he strokes himself slowly. At the look Chris gives him, however, he quickly draws back his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Seb whimpers, his jaw clenching in the effort to refrain from touching himself. “But… _Please_.”

“Please what?” Chris asks, raising an eyebrow. “What is it you want, sweetheart?”

“Please – touch me, sir,” Seb chokes out, struggling with his words like he always does when he gets into this state. Chris loves seeing how frustrated he gets when he’s asked to put something into words once he’s this worked up, which is why Chris insists on asking him questions that he full well knows the answer too.

“Which one of us are you talking to, cariño?” Jon asks.

“I’m pretty sure he means both of us, don’t you, baby?” Chris smirks. “You know, you’ve been very good so far.” He turns back to Jon and asks, “I think we’ve made him wait long enough, don’t you?”

A slow smirk blooms on Jon’s handsome face. “Yes,” he nods, “I think so, too.”

Slowly, they turn towards the bed, watching the expression on Sebastian’s face go from slightly despairing to cautiously hopeful, and suddenly, Chris can’t believe he’s managed to restrain himself so long. Jon is undeniably beautiful and brilliant company in more ways than one, but Chris loves Sebastian with all his heart and positively _lives_ for giving him as much joy and pleasure as he possibly can.

He just also knows that sometimes, the pleasure will be even greater if it’s… postponed, for a little bit.

Now, though, Chris strips off the rest of his clothes in a few quick movements, Jon following his example. They crawl onto the mattress on either side of Sebastian, who is already breathing hard, his cheeks flushed in anticipation of what is to come, and Chris internally vows to make all the waiting Seb has had to do tonight worth it.

Jon gets a head start on him, though. Now that it’s decided the wait is over, it seems he can’t keep his hands of Sebastian for a second longer. He starts running careful hands over Seb’s whole body, from his shoulders to his hips and everything in between; gentle, reverent touches that have Sebastian trembling like a leaf within only a few moments.

“Dios mío, you’re so gorgeous, Sebastian,” Jon murmurs softly, bending down to press a kiss to Seb’s collarbone, and then one just above his navel. “Your eyes” – kiss – “your smile” – kiss – “the way you flirt with me…”

Chris can’t help but smile at that. “Oh, you’ve been flirting with Jon, have you, baby?” he asks Seb, leaning forward and stroking a hand through his fluffy hair. “Been making eyes at him, hmm?”

“No – Yes, I mean…” Sebastian stammers incoherently, but Chris interrupts his floundering.

“It’s okay, sweetheart”, he shushes him. “I don’t blame you. Jon is very appealing, isn’t he?”

Sebastian breathes, “Yes,” at the same time as Jon leans down and without warning wraps his lips around Sebastian’s leaking cock. Seb makes a sound like he’s been punched, his spine arching, and Chris scoots higher up unto the bed so that he can kiss him. He fists both his hands in Sebastian’s hair and pulls his head back, so he can attack his throat with hot, wet kisses while Jon sucks him off. Seb squirms under the onslaught of sensations, making little aborted ‘ahh’ noises as he grabs Chris’s biceps and holds on to him tightly. As Jon’s keeps up what appears to be an excellent blow job, if the way Sebastian’s eyes roll back in his head is anything to go by, Chris starts murmuring sweet words of praise and encouragement against Seb’s open, panting mouth.

“You’re doing so well for us, baby boy… Making such sweet noises, aren’t you? Look so pretty, letting Jon suck your cock,” he murmurs. “Are you happy, sweet thing?”

Although Sebastian seems incapable of anything more than moan and quiver under the praise and attentions, Chris knows from experience that he’s able to take much, much more. And so he slides down a little, pressing soft kisses to Sebastian’s collarbone along the way, until he can flick at one of his nipples with the tip of his tongue. As he gently scrapes his teeth over it, causing Sebastian to grunt, Chris looks up at him through his eyelashes, reveling in the pleasure he sees written so plainly all over his features: the way his eyebrows are drawn together, the way he’s biting his lip until it’s completely drained of color. It’s only when he starts noticing the telltale signs that Sebastian is getting really close that he sits back up and reaches over to slide his fingers into Jon’s hair, pulling gently to make him come up and look at him.

When Jon lifts his head, he’s breathing hard, his lips spit-slick and red, a gossamer strand of saliva still connected to Sebastian’s dick. Chris lets out a heartfelt curse, and Jon’s eyes seem to grow impossibly darker. Before he knows what is happening, Chris lets out a surprised shout as Jon surges forward and proceeds to swallow _his_ dick down, making his hips stutter forward of their own accord. And then, to make matters worse – or better, depending how you look at it – Sebastian scrambles up onto his knees and ducks down to lick at him, too. His tongue meets Jon’s somewhere halfway up the shaft, and they slide up on either side of him until they come together, tangling warm and wet and wonderful around the sensitive head of his cock.

It’s almost too much. As Chris slides his fingers into two full heads of hair, gripping tightly and breathing hard, he genuinely wonders for a moment if he might actually have died and gone to heaven. The feeling and the sight of these two gorgeous brunets going to town on his dick at the same time is so overwhelming, so much more than anything he’s ever experienced before, that it’s only a few minutes before has to push at their shoulders to urge them up.

“Oh _fuck_. Boys, _boys_ ,” he pants urgently, reluctantly trying to pull his hips back, away from their eager mouths. “Get up here, _now_.”

Unsurprisingly, Sebastian is the first to obey, clambering up again and pressing his lips to Chris’s in a dirty, open-mouthed kiss that’s really mostly tongue and teeth. Chris kisses him back until they’re both breathless, and when he breaks away eventually, he grabs Sebastian’s biceps and manhandles him onto his front. Seb goes without protest, giving himself over to Chris entirely, so Chris pushes at his gorgeous thighs, forcing them apart a little to finally expose the discreet, flat-ended black plug that’s currently lodged inside Sebastian’s tight hole.

There’s a sharp intake of breath to his left. “Oh, _mierda_ ”, Jon groans, slapping a hand across his forehead in amazement as he takes in the sight. Chris hums in agreement. “Stunning, isn’t he?” he asks lowly. Jon swallows audibly and trails the back of his hand up the inside of Sebastian’s thigh. Chris smooths his palms over his ass cheeks and takes hold of the plug, starting to move it carefully from side to side. Immediately, Sebastian lets out a low moan, and as Chris continues to tease at it, tugging lightly to make the wider part pull at Seb’s rim, Sebastian’s moans turn into soft, broken whimpers.

“Shhh, my love,” Chris hushes, stroking his hip. “It’s okay, sweet boy. You’re doing so well. We’re so proud of you, aren’t we, Jon?”

Jon hums, laying a warm, grounding hand on the small of Sebastian’s back. “You look so good like this, Sebastian. The most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.”

The heartfelt words of praise cause Sebastian to do a full-body shiver, and in response, he tilts his hips up slightly to present himself a little better to them. Chris’s heart stutters in his chest at the sweetness of the gesture and he instantly bends down, nosing at the cleft of Sebastian’s ass and letting his tongue dart out to lick at his rim where it’s stretched around the toy.

“ _Oh my god_ ”, Sebastian cries, starting to thrash, “please, yes, _please_.”

“You like that, cariño?” Jon rumbles, coming to lie down on his side next to Sebastian and stroking a hand over the side of his face. He looks into his eyes, watching in fascination as Seb reacts to what Chris is doing to him. “You like it when he licks you there?”

“ _Yes_ ”, Sebastian whimpers, seemingly torn between wanting to push his ass back into Chris’s face and thrusting down into the mattress to relieve the tension on his throbbing dick. Lamenting the fact that he can’t actually get his tongue inside Seb’s hole right now, Chris still gives it his all, laving his tongue around the plug, teasing at the rim, ensuring that he makes it as good as possible for him. His baby boy loves getting eaten out, it never fails to render him deliciously needy.

Chris comes up for air after a while, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand before touching Jon’s bare side to get his attention. “I think you’ll want to see this bit.”

Jon sits up to join him, watching in awe as Chris starts to tug a little more firmly at the end of the plug, pulling it out a little before pushing it back in and repeating the motion, fucking Sebastian with it. The accompanying soft, wet sounds only drive Sebastian wilder, and he moans, clearly past caring about how he sounds, pushing his ass back to try and make Chris fuck him deeper. Chris obeys as best he can, trying to angle the toy so that it brushes up against Seb’s prostate, and judging by the way Sebastian’s body jerks violently in response, he’s succeeding. Eventually, when he deems Seb sufficiently wrecked, Chris tugs at the toy again until, with a gasp that could’ve come from either one of them, the widest part of the plug comes free and Chris can finally ease out the toy completely.

As soon as he’s tossed it aside, he puts his hands on Sebastian’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his slightly gaping hole. “Shit,” Chris groans, unable to resist running his thumbs over it, dipping the tip inside for a moment. “So fuckin’ perfect like this, sweetheart. Wish you could see yourself, your little hole is so loose right now… All open and ready for us, aren’t you, baby boy?”

Sebastian mumbles something delirious into the mattress, and Chris reluctantly lets go of him to shuffle to the other side of the bed to grab the bottle of lube and a couple of condoms from the nightstand. He and Seb don’t usually use condoms anymore, not since they were both tested, but seeing as they have company tonight, Chris knows it’s the safe thing to do.

When he turns around again, the scene that greets him almost makes him shoot his load right then and there. Jon has pulled Sebastian up to his knees, his cheek still pressed against the mattress, and now he has three fingers buried in Seb’s ass. He’s fucking him with them slow and deep, evidently rubbing against his sweet spot, while Seb lets out broken, soft cries of _harder, faster, please_. Sebastian is a picture of glorious debauchery, flushed and panting and writing, while Jon looks nothing short of breathtaking; his dark hair falling into his eyes, triceps and abs tightening every time he thrusts his fingers into Seb’s ass.

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,” Chris breathes, frozen while he watches and then squeezing his eyes shut briefly to make himself snap out of his trance. He throws the supplies onto the mattress and sees Jon’s eyes dart to them, before he slowly eases his fingers out of Seb’s hole, bending down to press a kiss to his ass cheek and stroking a hand down his hip.

“Querido”, Jon starts, brushing his fingers over the back of Sebastian’s neck. “I just need to ask you; are you sure you want me, too? I want to make love to you so badly, beautiful, but I need to know that you want me to, okay? You _can_ say no.”

A warm feeling spread through Chris’s chest, feeling intensely grateful that they chose to invite such a sweet, considering guy into their bed with them.

Unsurprisingly – at least, to Chris – Sebastian just hisses, “ _Yes_ , please fuck me, sir… I want it, both of you. I need it _so bad_.”

“Okay, cariño”, Jon soothes. “Don’t worry. I will.”

“Face down, ass up, just the way he likes it, isn’t that right?” Chris rumbles, digging his fingers into the flesh of Seb’s perfect little ass, before grabbing a condom and rolling it onto his dick.

“He likes to be held down”, Chris tells Jon with a meaningful look, watching closely as understanding blooms across Jon’s features. Slowly, Jon reaches out, putting a hand on the back of Sebastian’s neck. Seb flinches momentarily, then tries to lift his head, but when he finds that he can’t because of Jon’s gentle but firm grip holding him in place, he makes a low, strangled sound in the back of his throat. Chris knows that sound, and he knows a good thing, but Jon looks a little worried.

“It’s okay, Jon,” Chris reassures him. “He loves it. Don’t you, baby?”

Sebastian’s breathy affirmation is muffled by the mattress, but still audible enough that it sets Jon’s mind at ease, and he nods. Chris blows out a slow breath, trying to calm himself as much as possible since he’s been known to lose it the second he slips into Sebastian, and when he feels like he’s got himself under control as much as he can under the circumstances, he takes his lubed-up cock in hand and lines himself up. Seb’s breathing noticeably picks up even before Chris starts to press in, his body growing tense in anticipation, and when Chris finally slides inside his still surprisingly tight little hole, Sebastian moans, long and wanton – as if this, right here, is the best thing he’s ever felt in his entire life.   

As his sensitive dick is enveloped in Sebastian’s tight heat, Chris throws his head back, his mouth falling open. “Oh fuck”, he curses, when he’s finally fully seated. “You feel so good around my cock, sweetheart, just perfect.” Seb keens under the praise, pushing back against him, urging him to sink in deeper. Jon’s eyes keep darting from Sebastian’s ass to his head, which he’s still pressing into the mattress, licking his lips and generally looking like he’d give just about anything to trade places with Chris right about now.

He will soon enough, Chris thinks, but first, he owes his boy a good pounding. He pulls out nearly all the way, making sure Sebastian feels every inch of him, before slamming back in, filling him up with his big, hard cock. Seb shouts, his hands tangling in the sheets on either side of his head, gripping so tightly they’re in danger of ripping. Chris repeats the motion; deep, thrusts a few seconds apart, until he suddenly picks up his tempo and starts to fuck him, _really_ fuck him. Seb gasps, his body jolting under the onslaught, and when Chris is right at the edge, just before he tips over, he pulls out.

Immediately, Sebastian lets out a stifled wail. “ _No_ , please, sir, I’ve been _good_. Please give it back, I need your cock,” he sobs, sounding positively distraught.

“Shhh, sweet boy”, Chris soothes, although he’s breathing hard as well. “I just need you to be patient for one minute, can you do that for me? Jon’ll fill you right back up, I promise.”

Jon’s breath hitches audibly and he finally releases his hold on Sebastian’s neck, briefly massaging it to make sure he’ll be alright, before shuffling over to Chris and grabbing a condom off the bed. Chris, in turn, moves to Sebastian’s front, coming to sit before him with his legs on either side of him. He hauls him up by the shoulders and drags him into a quick, sloppy kiss. Sebastian, by this point, already looks half out of it, his eyes glazed over and his lips bitten raw. It’s one of Chris’s favorite looks on him.   

“Oh, my sweet, darling boy”, he coos gently. “You look so damn pretty, all fucked out already.” He presses a soft kiss to Seb’s lips, making full use of his rich baritone when he murmurs, “But I bet you want more, hmm? Greedy little boy like you?”

Seb squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lower lip, giving a quick nod. “I need it… Sir, _please_ ”, he breathes, a single tear rolling from the corner of his eye.

“I know you do, my love, you can’t help it. You just love dick, don’t you? Love being filled up, being used by us.” He kisses away the teardrop and strokes the damp hair back off Seb’s forehead. “Well, you know I could never deny you anything, sweetheart.”

He looks up at Jon then, giving him the go ahead with a brief nod. And then, when Jon slowly starts to push in, Chris grabs Seb’s chin and firmly guides his mouth to his dick. Sebastian groans but doesn’t put up any resistance, swallowing down Chris’s cock like a good boy and sucking him off straight away. Chris let’s out a sigh and puts a hand in his hair, keeping up the pretense that he’s holding Seb down even though he’d let go immediately at the first sign of genuine discomfort.

When he looks up at Jon, his breath catches in his throat. He’s taking it slow, leisurely sliding in and out of Seb’s ass, and of course he looks like a freakin’ Adonis while doing it. His stunning face is framed by wayward strands of dark hair and wearing an expression of dazed pleasure, his mouth hanging slightly open and brow furrowed. He’s breathing heavily, one hand on Sebastian’s hip, the other hanging loosely by his side.  

Sebastian, meanwhile, is moaning shamelessly in Chris’s lap, his cheeks hollowing out every time he sucks hard on his dick. His body rocks forward when Jon picks up the pace suddenly and he has to brace himself with one hand planted on the mattress, eventually, coming up for air. It’s just in time as well, as far as Chris is concerned, and he uses the opportunity to switch places with Jon again. This time, when he pushes back into Seb, he pulls him flush up against his body and wraps his arms around him, the fingers of his right hand rub over his pecs and nipples, the other hand splaying over his abdomen. Sebastian’s hands come up to grab hard at Chris’s arms, and Chris buries his face in the crook of Seb’s neck, sucking a mark there.

While Sebastian’s being fucked tight and close by Chris, Jon shows some admirable initiative by bending down and taking Seb’s dick into his mouth again, letting his fingers trail behind Seb’s balls and over his perineum, touching the place where Chris is sliding in and out of him. Sebastian is gloriously loud as always and it’s not too long before he starts panting, “Ah, ah, ah, god, _oh my god_ , I’m gonna…”

But before he can finish that thought, Chris suddenly halts his movements, Jon following his example soon after.

“ _No_ ,” Sebastian sobs immediately, “not again… Please, sir, I’m so close… I’m so…” Another sob breaks from his heaving chest.

“Ah ah, baby boy”, Chris says sternly, “You’re not coming until we give you permission. Is that clear?”

Seb lets out a frustrated growl, but lets his head drop forward in defeat. He hasn’t answered him yet, though, so Chris gives his neck a quick, sharp bite. “I said, is that clear?”

“ _Yes_ , sir,” Sebastian hisses through clenched teeth.

“Good boy.”

Chris pulls out of him then, turning Seb around suddenly and depositing him on his back on the mattress. Together, Chris and Jon take a moment to look down at him, admiring the way Seb has gone all flushed and sweaty; his legs splayed wide, his pink, slightly puffy hole on display and his cock lying heavy against his tight abs.

Jon lets out a heartfelt sigh, running a hand through his already messy hair. “I don’t have words to describe you right now, mi amor. You’re like a dream. How am I supposed to do without you after this?”

Chris shoots him an assessing, sideways glance. “This doesn’t necessarily have to be the last time we do this,” he says carefully, watching with some satisfaction as Jon’s eyes widen in realization. He’s taken by surprise when Jon suddenly leans forward again and kisses Chris square on the lips. He makes a surprised sound but goes with it, kissing Jon back and pulling him closer to his body. Just like before, though, their kiss is cut short by a frustrated, needy whine.

Chris and Jon share a quick, conspiratory grin. Time to _really_ give it to him good. Jon positions himself between Sebastian’s spread legs and leans down over him to steal a kiss, licking into his mouth. Sebastian hums into it, eyes closed and his hands tangling in Jon’s hair again.

“Ready, cariño?” Jon asks eventually, and Seb shudders, spreading his legs a little wider in response. Jon hooks his arms under Sebastian’s beautiful, thick thighs to pull him closer, pushing straight back into him. They both groan, Jon letting his head drop forward as Sebastian fists the sheets again, and then Jon slowly starts moving, in and out, gradually picking up the pace until he’s drilling into Seb mercilessly, fucking him hard and punishing. Over the titillating sound of skin slapping on skin, Sebastian is making his wrecked little noises, and Jon is babbling, a stream of swear words in English and Spanish interspersed with praise for Sebastian.

“Puta madre, Sebastian. You’re so hot, _fuck_.”

Chris takes a moment just to watch, slowly stroking his own cock. This is better than any porn he’s ever seen in his life, and he’s seen a frankly embarrassing amount of it – especially of the gay variety, back in the days when he wasn’t ready to be open about his sexual preferences yet. However good the show is, though, he decides to step in when the noises the two brunets are making are starting to sound dangerously high-pitched.

“Alright,” he says firmly, “that’s enough.”

Jon reluctantly slows down, flushed and panting, and Chris motions for him to back up so that he can grab Seb’s legs and haul him closer. He doesn’t play around this time, instead immediately lining himself up and shoving his cock back in again, Sebastian making a strangled sound as soon as he enters him.

Chris growls, “You like that, baby boy? You like having your sweet little ass fucked?” He knows how dirty talk gets Seb all riled up, so he doesn’t hold back. “Our cocks stretching your little hole, tearing you up? Jesus, you’re greedy, aren’t you.”

“Yes”, Sebastian gasps in response, his eyes clenched shut. “I love it, please, more, please…”

“Oh, you want more, baby?” Chris pants, conscious of the way his balls are already starting to draw up tighter but praying to god he can hang in there for a little longer. “Alright, we’ll give you more.”

He pulls out then, quickly grabbing a couple of pillows and stacking them against the headboard. He lies back onto them and and maneuvers Sebastian on top of him, Seb’s back to Chris’s chest. Immediately, he guides his dick back to Seb’s hole, slipping back inside and holding on to him tightly. He starts to fuck into him from beneath, while Sebastian spreads his legs wider, no doubt giving Jon an excellent view of his ass getting pounded into next week by Chris. Jon seizes the opportunity and descends on the both of them, starting to lick the place where Chris and Sebastian are joined. He laps his tongue over the base of Chris’s dick, then over Seb’s rim and his perineum, making the slide even slicker than it already was.

“Mother _fucke_ r,” Chris chokes, and Seb lets out a wrung-out moan. Both their hands fly down to grab the back of Jon’s head, tangling their fingers in his thick locks, pushing him down to urge him to lick harder. The added stimulation combined with Sebastian’s sweet sounds almost tip Chris over the edge, but he knows that he needs to keep it together for just a while longer. Sebastian is _so close_ now, and Chris is determined to give his baby boy the best orgasm he could possibly have. So he doubles down, snapping his hips up forcefully, knowing that in this position he must be grazing Seb’s prostate with every thrust. At the same time, Jon moves up a little to take his cock in his mouth again, and Sebastian howls.

“ _Please_ , sir”, he begs desperately, letting out a shuddering gasp, “ _Please_ can I come now… I can’t, oh god…”

And Chris, who could never deny Sebastian when he’s asking so sweetly, replies, “Yeah, you can come now, baby boy. Come for us.”

Not even two seconds later, Seb is coming, gasping for air and clenching around him hard, spilling hotly into Jon’s mouth as Jon swallows every last drop. Neither Chris nor Jon let up while Sebastian is coming apart, only slowing down when he finally goes lax and starts whimpering softly. Jon pulls off then, and Chris buries his nose in the sweat-damp hair at the back of Sebastian’s head.

“Jesus. That was amazing, sweetheart,” he murmurs into the skin behind Seb’s ear, “You were so good for us, Sebastian. I love you so much.”

“So beautiful, mi amor,” Jon concurs, leaning down to kiss Sebastian’s slack mouth, and Seb almost purrs, blissed-out and pliant.  

“Now, we just need you to be a good boy for us one more time, baby,” Chris says. “Can you do that for us?”

“Hmm yes…” Sebastian hums drowsily.

“Alright then”, Chris whispers, sitting up and slipping out of Sebastian, dragging him up until he’s on his knees again. Seb is looking a little dazed still, but Chris knows that he loves those post-orgasmic moments, being pushed that little bit further, be a good boy for Chris and get him off, too. So Chris slips off the condom and positions himself in front of Seb, and Jon does the same, sidling up next to him.

“Make us come, pretty boy,” Chris orders darkly.

Sebastian looks up at them, biting his tender bottom lip briefly before letting it pop free again. He spits into his left hand and then wraps it around Jon’s cock to jerk him off. At the same time he leans forward and takes Chris into his mouth, deep-throating him straight away, so that his nose brushes the fine hairs at the bottom of Chris’s cock.

“Oh fuck, baby”, Chris rasps, throwing his head back, “Take it deep, deeper, come on.” 

Sebastian does, making it nice and messy, working hard to take Chris all the way down his throat as he keeps stroking Jon’s cock slow and tight. After a minute more, he pulls off Chris’s cock with a filthy popping sound, before immediately sealing his lips around Jon’s cock, sucking him off tight and wet while he strokes Chris tightly with his other hand.

“Jesus,” Jon breathes, his accent heavier now due to the arousal. “From the first time I saw you, I knew you would be so good at this, Sebastian. Your pretty mouth is just made to suck cock, _que rico_.”

Sebastian moans, low in his throat, and then pulls off to say in a raspy whisper, “Fuck my throat… please…” Jon and Chris both groan loudly. They don’t have to be told a second time, though, and they start taking turns, grabbing a handful of Sebastian’s hair while they thrust their cocks into Seb’s mouth, jamming them down his throat, making him choke on it just the way he likes it.

Suddenly, Chris groans, “Shit, I’m so close.”

“Me too”, Jon chokes out, and Sebastian takes that as his cue to pull back, wrapping a hand around each of their cocks and stroking them tight and quick. Chris turns to Jon and drags him into a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, and within a few seconds of each other they tip over the edge, both of them moaning as they come in thick, white spurts into Sebastian’s open, waiting mouth. What doesn’t quite land in his mouth drips down his chin, and Seb makes a show of lapping it all up, humming as if it’s a rare delicacy. Chris is distantly aware that his grip on Sebastian’s hair must be painful, but it takes about a full minute until he can gather enough presence of mind to release him, pulling both him and Jon down with him onto the mattress.

They’re a mess. A sweaty, panting, come-streaked mess, a tangle of exhausted limbs, and yet it feels _so good_. Lying here with these two gorgeous, wonderful men, Sebastian in the middle with Chris and Jon curled around him, Chris feels content, happy, and tired as fuck. He feels around blindly for one of Jon’s hands, threading their fingers together over Sebastian’s hip. Seb wiggles a little, tilting his face up to ask for a kiss, and they oblige gladly, Jon first and then Chris.

“Thank you,” Jon says quietly into the sudden silence. “Both of you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Chris replies whole-heartedly, his smile tired but genuine.

“Fuck that,” Sebastian suddenly murmurs, already half asleep. “I just got my brains fucked out by the two hottest men on the planet. I think I’m the one who should say thank you.”

Jon chuckles and Chris smiles, glad to see some of the spirit has returned to Seb already. He’s not yet sure how this situation will play out after tonight, but he has a feeling Jon might become a somewhat permanent fixture in both their lives from now on. Judging by the content smile playing around Sebastian's lips as he drifts of to sleep, sandwiched in between him and Jon, it’s something that Seb wouldn’t oppose to in the slightest. And if Chris is being honest with himself, he thinks while looking over at a sleepy, happy Jon, he wouldn’t mind either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)


End file.
